


Where Sun Meets Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, catco interview, fluffy gay, photoshoot, really gay oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara is interviewing Lena for CatCo magazine. They get a bit carried away during the photoshoot portion.





	

I hear a soft knock on my office door, before I can glance up from the fresh pile of papers on my desk the latch clicks open. I'm expecting Kara, but in order to not completely lose control of myself I tell myself it's Jess.   
"Hey, Ms. Luth- sorry, Lena." I glance up at the beautiful stuttering mess of a woman in front of me. A man lingers back in the doorway with a camera and a wide smile, Kara herself approaches my desk as she's done countless times.   
"I'll text you when we've finished the interview, James." Kara mumbles over her shoulder barely breaking my eye contact for a split second.   
"Sure thing, Supe- Kara!" His eyes widen and dart to mine, I'm far too infatuated with Kara to question the aberration of speech. James gives Kara a smile that sends a low pinch to settle in my stomach. I breathe deeply and attempt to contain my desperate sigh. Just friends, just friends, we're friends.  
"Lena, are you alright?" Kara's strong voice sounds miles away, I reach for the noise and pull myself back to Earth. I'm sitting in my office, in front of Kara Danvers, eyes glazed over in a haze of her.   
"Me? Of course, I'm sorry Kara. How about we jump into the questions?" I try desperately to maintain my usual suave veneer and shoot her a quick smirk. A genuine smile is produced from Kara's reaction, a look nearly identical to the one she gave me the second time we met. This one slightly more breathless, and I'm back in control. Kara manically fumbles with her pen and hands before properly holding her note pad and pen upright shifting her eyes up to me, a nervous giggle escaping her throat. That giggle, I dig what little I have of fingernails into my leg, warning myself to keep composure. We start with the formal questions, future plans for L-Corps, how the business is improving the city etc.   
By the end we're just talking, as any two  
/friends/ would (I remind myself.)   
"How's Supergirl?" Kara asks, fidgeting with her glasses. I'm taken with the fact I didn't notice she'd been doing it between every question. The woman is completely adorable.   
"Super-Supergirl, aren't you close with her?" I ask grasping a strand of my hair and twirling it, half out of habit, half flirtily.   
"We, we are yes," Kara responses quickly. Her eyes revert to my twisting fingers, you'd think she could feel my rapidly increasing pulse through the table.   
"I just, so are you!" She says enthusiastically, nearly too so. I nod slowly taking in her appearance once more, quirking an eyebrow playfully.   
"I see her often, usually after her daily duties. The girl of steel, who would've thought." I speak in a carrying whisper and lean further over the desk, just to see her squirm. Of course I know Kara is the hero of National City. Her nightly visits, along with practically being my personal interviewer, I caught on and was not disappointed. This made everything make sense, why I had feelings for both women.  
She wears a hair tie and glasses, though completely charming, not much of a disguise. It's only our brains stopping from realizing it. The public doesn't want to believe they've missed something.   
"Off the record, Kara, Supergirl is hot. Don't you think?" I tease, earning an anxious grin.  
"Why, Lena. That was, that was quite abrupt. Um, I mean, do you really think so?"  
"It's okay Kara, it was just a joke," I back off.  
"Right." She nods rapidly and blushes, bouncing back from the edge of her chair.   
I lean back into my chair and watch her wrist pivot back and forth, listening to the muted scratch of pen against paper.  
"So this photoshoot then?" I begin to ask and Kara raises her head from its place, inches from her paper, though she's wearing glasses.   
"Is this alright?" I raise my pitch at the end, gesturing to my dress. Kara looks me up and down, I smile smitten when her eyes meet mine again. Her lips are slightly parted and her eyes soft.   
"That, yes. That's perfect! You're perfect, great, that's great." She daringly stutters out.  
"Oh, thanks Kara." I focus on my heating face and realize I've been blushing the entirety of our interview. My hands fly up to meet the rose-y tint at my cheeks, they're quickly cooled at the touch. Kara grins wildly from across the desk, she's gaining the upper hand.   
"Would you help me with my makeup?" I try, slightly pouting, as Kara would usually do. Kara rushes to my side of our game board of sorts before I can rise from my office chair. She easily lifts her chair and carries it with her, I have to (not-so-gracefully) fall back into my seat at the sight of this sunshine of a woman's biceps barely tense with the weight. She gently places the chair in front of me, giggling.   
"So, where's the makeup?" Her voice rises with curiosity and her head tilts ever so slightly, sending a few stray strands of hair to escape the elaborate braid wrapped around her head.   
"Right!" I stand manically, it had completely slipped my mind. I attempt at a sly stroll across the room, and grab the small makeup bag from one drawer in the cabinet.  
"Here we are." I airily speak, handing Kara the bag and re-taking my seat, just close enough to be more then reporter and interview-ee. She leans in close, before realizing just how close and stuttering back with apology. I decide to take my chance, I loop my arms around her waist and rest my hands on the small of her back. This, this is what feels right, I can tell she feels the same by the way she melts into me.   
"It's alright, Kara." My voice breaks out, raspier then before. I pull her back in close and reluctantly untangle my arms from her, feeling automatically colder without her. She says nothing, but stares into my eyes. Her mouth opens to speak, she's growing closer, but the door unlatches at the very same moment. Kara jerks back from me, lingering only her hand on my thigh. I hadn't noticed before but I now it's the only thing I can focus on. I stare at her delicate, though strong fingers placed perfectly on my leg as if they belonged there. Kara speaks to James, they sound incredibly far away again. I only return to my office when Kara's neck bows to look at me quickly.  
"You look great without any extra makeup, Lena." What? How can she expect me to not fall for her? This is a mess. I nod rapidly as Kara asks if I'm ready to shoot.  
I check myself mentally first, suddenly coming to the realization that a bright pink stain has steadily set across my face. I struggle to pull at a memory, the last time I blushed.   
My date with Maggie Sawyer, she was definitely distracted by someone. In all fairness as was I, Kara. I evaluate that my palms are sweating and my stomachs in knots, where am I, in high school again?  
Breathing deeply, I take my place in front of James and Kara.   
"Perfect, just relax Lena." The tall photographer encourages me. He is good at this, making the people comfortable in front of the large dark eye of a lens. I'm soon having fun, laughing and dancing around. My brain fixes to the knowing of Kara's stares. Another chance? I question to myself. Yes. My movements get slower and sexier, grabbing, smirking. A gasp escapes her mouth, I bite my lower lip for a nice touch.   
"Come on, Kara," I giggle. Did I just giggle? I can tell Kara and I are asking the same thing. Brushing off the uncharacteristic giddiness I grab this woman's hands. A touch as simple as this from her makes my skin buzz with life, a low electrical current runs over my wrists and up my arms. The feeling doesn't mute, simply moves. How would it feel to kiss her? Would my brain short out?   
I pull her into frame, releasing her hands and again looping my arms to her back. We are completely plunged into own world, ignoring James at this point. He quietly speaks Kara's name in a question, but she doesn't break our eye contact. I could stand like this forever, her hands relax mid-way down my back. The current pushes against the spot. I lean my head forward connecting our foreheads gently.   
You'd think Kara's dancing fingers across my back were slowing unraveling each knot in my abdomen somehow. Kara is facing away from the window and as I look at her closer I realize a ring of the setting sunlight has formed a dreamlike glow around her.   
"You're the sun." The noise I make is barely loud enough for me to hear, I Know she does. She smiles, her eyes going along with the emotion. She considers me for a moment before replying,  
"and you're the moon." We are completely focused on each other, as if we aren't in my office, in the middle of photoshoot for her job. As if we weren't a Luthor and Super, and this isn't my office. We're in space, this is an eclipse.   
If it weren't for the gentle click of stills being captured, only our laughs and shifting of clothing would fill the air. I teasingly bring my hands to Kara's neck and ease her toward me. She leans with me, and at the last second I wickedly grin and turn my head as James snaps a photo.   
"I think we're good!" James speaks cheerfully, I see why him and Kara are friends. He begins to pack his gear. I turn back to Kara and we continue to sway in our position, suddenly not scared. We are both comfortable now, like a switch has been flipped.  
A very soft latch noises behind me, Kara glances over my shoulder, quickly returning to her gaze.  
"James is gone." Now her voice is morning like, grainy and calm. Beautiful. We're alone.  
With a slight tug from Kara herself, I'm taken to my office couch. We tangle and it's automatic, like we've done this millions of times. It seems we're both too infatuated to be nervous. She pulls me into her, closer then before if that's even possible. I realize this is the safest I've felt, sense... My mind nudges away the thought and I zone back in on Kara.   
"I've never been hugged like this before."   
"What?" Kara seems shocked and pulls back to look at me.   
"Well you know, the Luthor's aren't known for their affectionate behavior."   
I barely get my blurb out when Kara closes the space between us, which by now felt like light years of distance. She gently kisses me, I kiss back quickly, slightly rushed. My stomach sways and I'm glad I'm here to feel this. I'm completely in the room, present with her. We soon find a rhythm and adjust quietly. This is the only thing I've been sure of in ages.   
This is feels right. 

This is where I'm meant to be. 

Kara slowly, reluctantly draws away from me and my first thought is that I can never let her go. I can tell she feels the same.  
"Have you ever been kissed like that?" She asks with her signature smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really gay. also, this was written for phiwatcher on tumblr!! (find me @sapphic-supercorp) hope you enjoyed!


End file.
